Academy
by splitseconddecision
Summary: abandoned.
1. Part One

A/N: Hey all, another new fic from me… this is just a teaser, so if there's no response, I'll go back to working on other things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon , Card Captor Sakura, Weiss Kreuz, Gundam Wing, Ranma ½, Dragonball Z, Fruits Basket, Megami Kouhosei, or Inuyasha.

.:.:.:.

Part One

.:.:.:.

Tap. Taptap. Tap. Usagi frowned in her sleep, rolling over in an attempt to block out the infernal tapping. Tap. Taptaptap. Tap. She rolled over again.

Tap. Tap. Taptap. Ta— THUMP.

"Itai!" Usagi yelped, finally waking to find herself on the floor, sheets tangled around her legs. She groaned and freed herself, her face thunderous. A glance at the clock on her bedside table told her that it was inhumanly early in the morning: only nine o'clock.

Tap.

Usagi's eyes narrowed. That. Blasted. TAPPING! Usagi pinpointed the source— the window— and stopped short, staring.

There was an _owl_ tapping on her window. Usagi blinked hard and swallowed.

"Okay, Odango, if you can deal with talking cats, you can deal with—" Usagi appraised the bird quickly, noting an envelope clutched in its claws. "— mail-carrying owls. Right." She stood slowly and crept toward her window, as if the owl would break through the glass and attack her if she moved too quickly. It tapped on the window again, causing Usagi to yelp and shield herself.

When nothing else happened, Usagi finally reached the window and opened it. The owl gave an annoyed hoot and landed on the sill, dropping the envelope in front of the girl. It paused and cocked its head at Usagi, as if waiting for something. Usagi gave it a suspicious look and reached for the envelope, snatching it when the owl didn't try to ravage her hand. Perceiving that the owl would not try to harm her for at least another moment, Usagi turned her attention to the envelope.

Seeing the addressee, she gasped; it was for her, but that wasn't what surprised her. The words, penned in blue ink, read thus:

Princess Serenity

c/o Usagi Tsukino

The Far Left Bedroom

86 Kiyabashi Way

Juuban, Tokyo

Japan

Usagi gulped. Had she been lax in her identity? Rei was going to kill her. Deciding to comply with the sender's wishes, be they world domination or otherwise, she flipped the envelope over and undid the seal (a crest with a snake, a lion, a badger, and an eagle surrounding a stylized "H").

She pulled out one of the papers inside and was surprised to see that it did not convey a threat to her life or the world— so far, so good.

(Letter)

Hogwarts Academy for Unusual and Talented Spellcasters

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Tsukino (Princess Serenity),

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to participate in an experimental academic institution for unusual and talented spellcasters. Due to your unusual form of magic, we have deemed it wise for you to learn to control and improve your talents. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins August 30. Please return your acceptance/declination via the messenger. Transportation to the school and compulsory language spells will be provided.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

(/Letter)

"O…kay…" Usagi mouthed to herself dubiously, raising her eyebrows. If this was a trap, it was very thinly veiled. She thought back to her grades from the previous term and flinched. "On second thought, maybe I'd do better in a school for magic…"

.:.

            The thoroughfare was bustling, and Usagi looked nervously at her guide, a short man named Professor Filius Flitwick. _Why, oh why did I agree to this,_ Usagi wondered as she witnessed a woman buying a pound of scarab wings. She flinched, disgusted, and continued looking around.

            "First we'll get your robes, so it's off to Madam Malkin's," Flitwick told her. "Quickly, now, I've got nineteen other Academy students to help!" He ushered her down the street and then stopped, spotting someone. "Ah! Mr. Potter! Could you come here, please?"

            This called the attention of three teenagers nearby: a tall redheaded boy, a bushy-haired girl, and a boy with messy black hair. The black-haired one walked over, trailed by the other two, who were just as curious as to why their friend had been called over.

            "Did you need something, Professor Flitwick?" the black-haired boy, most likely Potter, asked, glancing at Usagi questioningly.

            "Yes, Potter, this is Usagi Tsukino," Flitwick said. "Miss Tsukino, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Potter, could you please help Tsukino get her school things? She'll be joining the Academy this term. I really must be going, there are plenty of other students I need to show around. Excuse me." Before Harry Potter could object, the dwarf professor had disappeared into the crowd.

            The teens stood and stared at each other for a few moments, and Usagi was particularly nervous. Then, the girl— Hermione— broke out into a smile.

            "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Usagi. Are you a Muggle-born?"

            "What is… a Muggle-born?" Usagi said slowly, still getting used to speaking in English. The trio exchanged glances.

            "That answers that, then," Harry said. The trio began walking down the street, Usagi trailing behind. "A Muggle-born is a witch or wizard with non-magical parents, which we call Muggles. Come on, Madam Malkin's is down this way. I need to get some new robes, too, I'm transferring to the Academy this year." Usagi fell in step with the Brits, feeling out of place.

            "You will be in the Academy?" Usagi asked hesitantly, still unsure of her English. "Do you know of any others who I may meet? I do not know anyone here, but I have heard that there will be other Japanese people there."

            "You're the first person we've met who isn't transferring from Hogwarts," Ron said. "There are a couple seventh years transferring, but other than that, it's just Harry." He made a face at Harry, who blushed.

            "We'll still be able to see each other, Ron," Harry reminded him, which calmed the redhead a bit. Hermione shook her head.

            "Anyway, there is… _one_ other Hogwarts student transferring," Hermione told Usagi, "but he's… well…"

            "A bloody git," Ron interrupted hotly. "Don't associate with him, he's bad news."

            "Am I now, Weasley?" drawled a voice from behind. The four whirled around, and Usagi stared at this newcomer. He was tall, with silvery-blond hair the exact shade as Usagi's when she transformed into Princess Serenity. He stared back steadily, his steel-gray eyes appraising. "I take it this is one of the transfer students to the Academy? She doesn't look like much. Not all that surprising, actually, as she's obviously a Mudblood." Usagi frowned in confusion at this new term, perceiving that it was impolite by the way Harry and Hermione were holding Ron back in an effort to prevent him from attacking the stranger.

            "Excuse me, sir, but what is a Mudblood?" she addressed the new boy. He elegantly raised an eyebrow.

            "'Sir'? You are a strange one, girl," the boy said, smirking. "Interesting, though. For a _Mudblood_." He gave a short laugh and walked off, ignoring Ron's insults and demands that he 'come back here and fight like a man'. Once the boy was out of sight, Ron calmed down enough that Hermione and Harry could let him go without fear of his instigating a brawl.

            "Who was he?" Usagi asked, a bit more comfortable with these new friends. "What is a Mudblood? Is it a bad thing?"

            "It's a really bad name for a Muggle-born or half-blooded witch or wizard," Hermione said, addressing the second question. "It's not a bad thing to be a Muggle-born, really, but some pureblooded wizarding families pride themselves on their family tree and scorn those who aren't pureblooded."

            "And _that_," Harry said, glaring in contempt at the direction the boy left, "was Draco Malfoy, the spawn of one of the most bigoted pureblooded families in Britain."

            "Never mind that," Hermione said, seeing Usagi's worried and confused expression. "Let's go get your supplies."

.:.

            Usagi stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until August 30 arrived, and was still surprised to see magic at every turn. This constant surprise prepared her for other such revelations as she entered the train station at Kings Cross, and so she was remarkably not surprised when Harry (who had been staying at the pub as well) told her that she would have to walk through a wall to get to the train that would take the Hogwarts Academy students to their new home.

            The students would have the train to themselves, as the students of Hogwarts School in general would not be making the journey for another two days. This was reflected in the remarkable lack of people on the platform as the duo emerged from the world of Muggles. Usagi gulped, staring at the scarlet steam engine.

            "Nervous?" Harry chuckled. Usagi glared at him and shook her head vehemently. "Whatever you say! Here, I'll get your trunk on board, and you go find us a compartment, okay?"

            "Careful, it's heavy," Usagi told Harry with a devious smirk, and skipped onto the train, leaving Harry with her suddenly immensly heavier trunk— she had been keeping most of her things in subspace, but after Harry's mocking, she decided to give him a little payback.

            The train was roomier than she had first thought, and she sauntered happily through each car, trying to decide what compartment would be best: one in the front, one in the middle, or one in the very back. Settling on the last, Usagi made her way to the last car in a daze.

            Usagi Tsukino in a daze is not a good thing.

            "Itai!" she yelped, as she collided with something soft and firm at the same time. Blushing at her innate and unfathomable clumsiness, she unknowingly slipped back into her own tongue. She immediately began bowing repeatedly, crying a mantra of 'gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

            "Che. Baka," came the reply, emotionless but for a slight tinge of disgust. Usagi then remembered that she was not in Japan, and someone was speaking her native language. She stopped mid-bow, and looked up at the victim of her klutz-attack. Her blush intensified as her eyes met eyes of detached Prussian blue. She vaguely heard someone saying in English (an American accent, if her ears didn't deceive her), 'hey, Hiiro, that wasn't a very nice thing to say, especially to such a pretty lady.' If Usagi could have blushed more, she would have. She straightened up and saw her defender, a teenaged boy with chestnut hair in a long braid. Standing behind him was another boy with platinum blond hair and light blue eyes.

            "I'm sorry for my friends' rudeness, Miss. Hiiro isn't used to dealing with people and Duo is… well… an American," the blond said, blushing on behalf of his companions and ignoring the protests of the braided boy. Usagi smiled sheepishly.

            "That's quite all right, I was not watching where I was going," she said. "Excuse me, I must find a compartment for my friend and I. I am sure we will see each other later." With that, she hurried to the next car, mortified at her clumsiness.

            Harry joined her in the compartment she selected just before the train set in motion.

            "Your trunk weighed a ton!" Harry said, slumping into a seat. "What do you keep in there, rocks?"

            "That's what you get for laughing at me!" Usagi said stubbornly, turning her gaze to the window. "How long does this trip take, anyway?"

            "Six hours, usually," Harry replied, looking out the window as well. Usagi's stare snapped to him, horrified.

            "Six… hours?"

.:.:.:.

That's all for now! Remember, this is only a teaser…


	2. Part Two

A/N: Mou, I didn't expect so many reviews so soon. ::sweatdrop:: Okay, here's part two, with more author's notes and reviewer "thank you"s at the end. SLIGHT WARNING: Duo has a bit of a bad mouth. ::sweatdrop::

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Card Captor Sakura, Weiss Kreuz, Gundam Wing, Ranma ½, Dragonball Z, Fruits Basket, Megami Kouhosei, or Inuyasha.

* * *

Part Two

* * *

Harry stared out the window, slightly miffed. Usagi had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the journey, leaving Harry bored and alone. He was even beginning to miss her incessant chattering. Harry sighed to himself. She had been quiet enough when he first met her, but now that she had grown more comfortable with him, she wouldn't stop talking. It was very distracting.

_Wish Ron and Hermione were here_, Harry thought, frowning. The duo wouldn't be leaving for Hogsmeade station for two days, unfortunately for Harry, as there was a difference of two days between Hogwarts General and Hogwarts Academy— the Academy started two days earlier than the School, and started and ended vacations two days before the school.

Just when Harry was about to go insane from boredom, the door opened, and in stepped a young man with chestnut hair in a braid. He looked at Harry curiously, and then spotted Usagi and smiled. He turned to his companions, who were out of Harry's line of sight.

"Hey, Hiiro, Quatre, I found that chick from earlier!" he said, before turning to Harry. "Hey, do you mind if my friends and I sit with you, we don't know anyone, but we bumped into the girl— didn't catch her name— earlier."

"I don't mind," Harry said, relieved that he was free of boredom's deadly grasp at last. "This is Usagi Tsukino, and I'm Harry Potter." The boy came in and sat down in the vacant seat next to Usagi, revealing two more boys, a blond and a somber brunet.

"Potter, huh? As in Harry "I-kicked-Voldemort's-ass" Potter?" Harry blinked at this new spin on his name and nodded dumbly, causing the boy's Cheshire cat grin to grow. "Nice to meet you, I'm Duo Maxwell." The other two boys made their way into the compartment, the blond sitting next to Harry and the serious one sitting closest to the door.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is Hiiro Yui," the blond introduced. "Hiiro doesn't talk very much, so don't take offense to his silence."

"A pleasure," Harry said with a nod. "So, are you wizards, or are you new to this entire business? Usagi told me she was fully Muggle until she was fourteen, so I guess it's not that uncommon."

"No, we're new," Duo said. Harry already had the impression that he was loud and obnoxious. Not that Harry minded, really— in his mind, Duo reminded him of what his godfather, Sirius Black, must have been like in his younger days. "Came as a bit of a shock, you know? Us three are Gu—" Duo paused at a warning glare from Hiiro. "—Ah, fans of technology," he finished lamely.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, noticing but not commenting on Duo's slip-up, "the sudden revelation that there actually is such thing as magic when everyone's told you the opposite your entire life can be shocking. So what are your talents?" The three boys exchanged glances (well, Duo and Quatre exchanged glances, and Hiiro's eyes flickered in their direction).

"Ah," Quatre began, "well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell. I have an uchuu no kokoro… er, that is, I'm an empath. Hiiro, do you want to tell…? No, I thought not. Hiiro heals very quickly. That didn't come as much of a surprise, considering how often Hiiro gets himself injured. And Duo…" Quatre trailed off, looking at Duo uncertainly. The usually happy teen was staring out the window sullenly, tight-lipped. Once he realized that Quatre stopped talking, Duo turned and gave the blond an encouraging-but-forced smile. He then looked to Harry.

"I am Shinigami," he said simply, before standing. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go get some food… those jelly bean things looked pretty interesting." He left the compartment.

"What's Shinigami?" Harry asked after the door closed. Quatre looked uncomfortable.

"Well, first you have to understand a bit of Duo's past… he's an orphan, and grew up as a thief on the streets. His best friend died of a disease, and then he went to live in a church. The church was attacked and Duo was the only survivor, and so he's always joked that he was the god of death. We never dreamed that…" Quatre stopped, looking guilty.

"Shinigami means 'God of Death' in Japanese," Hiiro said shortly, before returning to silence.

* * *

Usagi stirred slightly, hearing murmuring voices in the back of her mind. She could have sworn she was in the compartment with only Harry… Why would he be talking to someone? She rubbed her eyes groggily and looked into cobalt blue eyes. She gave a little yelp and a jump. The owner of the eyes that had been invading her personal bubble laughed. She realized who she was looking out and frowned slightly, blushing.

"Maxwell-san…" she whined. She looked around the rest of the apartment and glared at Harry, who was laughing jovially, and Quatre, who was trying to hide a chuckle and failing. "Baka…" Quatre calmed down after a couple of seconds to inform her that the train was approaching its destination. Usagi blinked, and then yelped, noticing that the boys had all changed into their robes and she was still in her street clothes. She ushered them all out, in spite of a glare from Hiiro, protesting that they hadn't woken her up sooner and insulting their parentage in Japanese.

She tore open her bag and pulled out her (slightly wrinkled) uniform. It was a heather gray robe, covering her body to just above her shoes. Usagi thought it would be rather tasteless before she pulled it on, but it actually turned out to be form fitting and perfectly tailored. The sleeves flared at the elbow, and the bottom half of the robe swirled prettily when she twirled, acting much like a dress. (Usagi assumed this wasn't true for the boys' version of the uniform, because that would just be _wrong_.) The robe had a small coat of arms where Usagi's heart would be, and she inspected it curiously. It wasn't a very complicated crest, but it was still quite pretty in Usagi's opinion. It was embroidered onto the robe with silver thread, just barely contrasting with the gray material: a shield in the middle, with a scroll on the top and bottom. In the middle of the shield was a dragon in a… couchant position, was it? Heraldry was one of the few things Usagi had paid attention to in history, because it was more artistic than bloodthirsty. Anyway, the dragon was lying down with its head held high, facing right. The top scroll had the words 'Hogwarts Academy' emblazoned with gold thread, and the bottom scroll said 'Nunquiam Titilandum Draco Dormiens' in the same thread.

After she had changed, she opened the door of the compartment, smiling at the four impatient boys waiting outside. (Well, three impatient boys and an impassive Hiiro.) "All right," she said brightly, "you can come back in!" Just as she said this, the train pulled to a stop.

"Oy," Duo muttered. "Women."

* * *

Harry stared at the Headmaster in abject horror, along with the rest of the original Hogwarts students that now attended the Academy. Usagi poked him in the side, making him jump slightly.

"What is the matter?" Usagi asked. Duo and Quatre also gave Harry curious looks.

"There's no House system. We're rooming only by year," Harry said hollowly.

"Meaning?" Duo prompted.

"Well, in Hogwarts General, we were Sorted into Houses based on our personalities. We roomed by House, age and gender. But now there aren't houses to separate us…"

"So?" Duo asked, getting slightly impatient.

"_So_," Harry replied, realization setting in completely, "_so_, I have to room with _Malfoy_."

"Ooooh…" Usagi said, comprehending the weight of the situation.

"Uh, who?" (Again, Duo.)

"You don't want to know," Harry told him with an air of martyrdom.

Quatre had tuned out the conversation in favor of listening to Dumbledore, and was now even paler than Harry.

"What now?" Duo asked Quatre, noting his less-than-healthy complexion.

"Co-ed dorms," Quatre replied.

"Yes!" Duo exclaimed, eyes lighting up. Usagi gave him a confused look.

"What is co-ed?" she asked.

* * *

Putting her stuffed bunny on her bed, Usagi looked curiously around the room, which housed the twelve fifteen-year-olds who attended the school. The room adjoined with a small common room, shared with the eleven sixteen-year-olds.

The room was rather large, with enough space for six curtained beds on each side and a dresser and nightstand to accompany each bed. Usagi had clung to Harry and insisted he take the bed next to hers. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy had been forced to take the bed on her other side, causing a mild scuffle between the two Hogwarts boys. To Usagi's chagrin, there was only one other girl in the dorm, the in second bed down from Draco. She appeared to be close friends with the two boys on either side of her, but skipped over to Usagi anyway.

"Hi, I'm Kinom— uh, Sakura Kinomoto," the girl said, correcting herself with a blush as she reflexively put her last name first.

"I am Usagi Tsukino," Usagi replied sunnily (still a bit awkward with her English, but improving as it was used around her more often). Sakura swept the room with her gaze, and returned her attention to Usagi.

"We're the only girls, I guess," Sakura said with a slight frown that was gone as soon as it came. "It's strange, most of my friends were girls, where I came from. Only Syaoran and Eriol." She nodded to the boys who had placed themselves on both sides of her bed, like guards. "I guess you could count Yamazaki, but he was more Chiharu's friend than mine."

"None of my friends were invited to attend," Usagi said glumly, but then smiled hesitantly. "But Harry is my friend now, and Duo and Quatre and Hiiro." The three boys had stationed themselves across from Harry, Usagi and Draco.

"There are some other girls in the sixth-year dorms, I think," Sakura said, reassuringly. "Although, I do not think there are more than two."

After realizing they would likely have very few other female friends, Usagi and Sakura occupied themselves until ten o'clock (lights-out) by falling into deep conversation.

Usagi fell asleep after much tossing and turning, reflecting on this new life she had brought upon herself.

* * *

Reviewers!:

Angelwings6117: ::grin:: Like Hiiro's power?

Kail Ceannai: The rest of the senshi may make a few cameos, but they won't be a major part in the story… the reason? I just don't love them. Like them, yes, but Usagi is my favorite, and if I include too many from all the series I'm using… let's just say it will get very confusing. ::sweatdrop::

The Setra Prince: Anno, that may be true… but ::sheepish grin:: I'm not sure I can see Inuyasha with Usagi… he and Kagome are too perfect for each other, and I think Usagi would probably be scared of Inuyasha rather than be in love with him, and Inuyasha would probably just see Usagi as a weak human, because of her constant klutz attacks.

Repori: ::cries:: I wish I had Saiyuki… but I'm not sure of the storyline, so if I used them, they'd be totally out of character, and that's a major no-no for me. Like the senshi, Yukito will just have a cameo or two… but Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol are here!

Samisweet: Ah ah ah, that would be cliched! ::wink:: too many Draco/Usa fics out there. Don't get me wrong, I like the couple, but there are so many potential love interests in this fic for Usagi! I'm just going to see where the story takes me… if it's to a Draco/Usa coupling, then it's Draco/Usa. If not, well… at least it'll be an interesting path!

Chibi Michi Reese-chan: ::happily accepts cookie:: Thank you! Here, want some pocky? ::hands over a box::

Chibi Pyro Duo: Hehe. ::sweatdrop:: I figured, hey, Usagi's horrible in school, so why should she be able to learn English that quickly, even with a translation spell? Yes, Usagi-chan's the only senshi. Well, you'll see why Hermione's not there later. ::mischievous grin:: That's gonna be a plot point, so it must be carefully concealed! ::evil laughter::

Usagi1313: ::teary eyes:: Unfortunately, I'm no good a writing shonen-ai. Gomen nasai!

Silver Moonlight-81: Thank you!

Lamar and 0018: ::sweatdrop:: hehe… Updated!

Usagi Asia Maxwell: I'm pretty excited about this story myself! ::happy dance:: Glad you like, Asia-san!

Lady Miz: ::blush:: thank you! I'm glad I'm keeping Usagi in-character. (::blink:: I hope.) It's a bit difficult to figure out how she would react in such situations, because I'm so different from her. ::sweatdrop:: As for the Gundam guys… muahahahaha. And that is all I have to say about that. ::evilgrin::

Momocolady: Thanks! Here's an update.

Random Reviewer: ::smiley:: Thank you so much! More characters are on the way!

XSasukeRebornX: Thanks much! XD

Sailor Star Light: Mou, I am American, I'm allowed to say that! Besides, American isn't a race, it's a melting pot of races. XP And actually, Americans are considered rude (well, MUCH more outgoing) by the rest of the world, and in the Japanese culture, Duo _would_ be considered rude for what he had just done. ::sweatdrop:: Ack, sorry for the cultural speel, there. ::smile:: Thank you very much for your review! XD

Pudding: thank you!

CrystalStorm21: ::grin:: I'm sorry the update was a bit late… ::sweatdrop:: busy with Comicon and summer assignments for APEC and English. And my trip to England.

Bunz: Wai! Thanks!

EnuNR-zero: XP Life's not fair. So suck it up and wait! XD Thanks for your review!

Fantasy-monkey: thankies! Here's the update… (in case you hadn't noticed…. ::sweatdrop:J

Chaos Babe: 1) We'll see where the story goes… 2) No, you don't get a choice. XP

Until next time, Riru-chan signing out!


End file.
